Security issues in both public and private buildings have become widespread in recent years, as is evidenced by shootings at Sandy Hook, Virginia Tech, San Bernardino, and many other locations. With door locks, occupants benefit from an additional safety measure to prevent undesired and sometimes lethal entry into a room.
The door locks disclosed herein may transform a classroom, office, or other location into a safe room if used when a suspected intruder is nearby, and a user may only need to apply a small amount of effort to transform a room into a safe room; thus averting injury or possible death of the room's occupants.
The present disclosure relates generally to door locks and, more specifically, to door locks that interact with a floor to prevent entry through a door.